The Samurai and the Ninja
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A sequel to my previous Danny Sexbang erosfic. I'll admit, the man is H-O-T.


The Samurai and the Ninja

Synopsis: Azure Myst runs across Danny Sexbang during Halloween for a bit of the ''ol in and out.' ;)

Chapter 1-Sam Hain

It was Azure Myst's favorite time of the month, but unfortunately, she didn't have anywhere to go or anything to do. Technically she was too old to go trick-or-treating, and sadly, she didn't have any friends to hang out with. She was in a small town where entertainment was few and far between. That is, until she heard that Danny Sexbang was coming to town. It would be her second time that she had seen or spent time with her favorite Game Grump. They rarely had any correspondance and he never called her, but she felt that unlike all the rest of his 'girls' of his harem, she was the 'special' one that he adored the most, even though he didn't state it directly.

After a long day at work, Myst wore a Samurai costume. It suited her. She adored the way of Bushido and the chivalrous way the Samurai followed. She was even pretty darned good with a sword when it came down to it. The sword at her hip wasn't a prop though and she promised her dad that 'no heads would roll', especially not on her favorite day of the year next to El Dia De Los Muertos and Christmas (excluding Boxing Day, Bastille Day and Mardis Gras).

Chapter 2-Wicked Concert

Dan sang songs that were going to be released on Starbomb's as well as NinjaSexParty's latest CD. Arin was there as a guest hamming it up with the audience and Suzy even made an apperance. Azure had never seen Arin or Suzy and she was hoped to gain their autographs once the concert had come to an end.

It was the best time of her young adult life, Azure thought, especially to see Danny giving her knowing looks from the stage and the occassional seductive wink. She smiled and blushed, hoping that their contact would be more than foreplay. After all, they hadn't seen each other in years now and she had been missing and longing for him immensely.

After the concert had come to a close, Azure was finally able to rub shoulders with Arin and Suzy, who eagerly provided her with an autograph. Dan did as well, even though he wasn't prompted to do so.

Dan pulled Azure aside and traced a seductive circle in the middle of her chest.

'You're looking mighty fine as a samurai, I see. It definitely suits your warrior exterior.', Danny said, sweetly.

'I'm just pleased we can be alone again. I'm aware having your harem is part of your rep, but you know I have needs, too.', Azure said in response, walking her fingers up to his chin, which she caressed lovingly.

Chapter 3-Hurry, To My Lair !

There was a dressing room behind the stage that not very many estrogen-riddled fans were privvy to, and Azure was being dragged away, full throttle, to a bedroom that was the vision of every romantic that ever lived. Candles bedecked the drawers, intables and dressers. It might've been considered a fire hazard, but neither of them were really thinking about physical fires but rekindling one that had been raging between them for months now.

The two of them were like rabid animals, ripping clothing off of each other left and right.

'Woah, woah, woah...Woah. I want to enjoy this. Simmer down there lil' missy.', Dan said, wriggling his eyebrows. She had already undressed him down to his underoos and his longing could be seen quite plainly. He quickly kissed her neck and clavicle, moving to her bounteous breasts and nipples. He began kissing all the way down her navel and to her womanhood, where he flickered his tongue in and out of her most delicate area, leaving Azure panting and moaning in bliss. She had already climaxed a couple of times due to the talented tongue Danny possessed.

All she could think of now was nailing him, right there, right now. The immediacy couldn't wait. She felt she had been teased enough.

Pinning him onto the bed, Danny sighed.

'You know you drive me absolutely mad ?', he said, playing with her hair for a moment as she kissed him just as he had done. Even though Azure had been pleased orally by Dan, she could never get enough of him. She pinned him to the bed and continued kissing him, guiding him into her womanhood. Their hips ground slowly against each other and he lightly bit her neck. Before long, the bed was shaking with their desire as the two of them howled loud enough for the entire city to become concerned. There were even a couple times that the cops were almost called but it was not because of the explosive sex Dan and Azure enjoyed until the wee hours of the morning.

Chapter 4-Must You Go ?

Dan nestled close to Azure, his lips close to the back of the nape of her neck, lightly kissing it as he held her close. As usual, the sex had been beyond splendid and the two of them were simply tuckered out from a night of tremendous banging.

'I have to leave today. There's another concert callin' my name.', Dan said, tousling Azure's hair.

'Must you though ? Every time, it's like this. I don't mean to be a burden but there are times I feel like a toy you get entertainment and joy out of after its unwrapped and once Christmas is over, you lose interest.', Azure stated, with some sadness. Danny took her chin in his hand and lifted it up to his lips, kissing her deeply.

'It's all part of the facade. Like I said, I have a rep, and you know of it. You support me and love me in spite of all that.', Danny said, cuddling with her.

'That's true. I just hope you can sew those wild oats and get it all out of your system before you settle down. It might not be with me, but who knows ? ', Azure said, with hope in her bright blue eyes.

'Point taken and recieved.', Danny agreed, mussing up her hair again, to which Azure repaid Dan really messing up his luxurious dark locks. No matter what though, his hair always seemed to stay in place and it was just one more feature she adored about him.

Epilogue

Although Halloween was over for the year and the sticky aftertaste of candy corn remained on Azure's pallate, she knew she would see Danny yet again. Sure, they were ships passing in the night, but they were happy, especially in the fact that they had one another.

It was a long-distance relationship, but the sex was _awesome_ beyond compare. Every time they met, it was like the world shook beneath their feet. Some complained but others were more than pleased they had found their joy in each other. The two were completely independent in and of themselves, and one day they would be a team. For now, they were gathering their rosebuds and savoring the experiences that life gave them, and that was what made life truly worth living.

The End


End file.
